In long term evolution (LTE), wireless communication schemes called 5G have been discussed to realize larger capacity of systems, further acceleration of data transmission speeds, further low delaying of wireless sections, and the like.
For example, component technologies for enabling a large number of terminals to perform data transmission via 5G wireless networks have been discussed to correspond to a service represented by Internets of things (IoT). Further, various component technologies have been discussed to satisfy required conditions that delay of a wireless section is set to be equal to or less than 1 ms while realizing a throughput equal to or greater than 10 Gpbs.